


POV Scripps? Posner?

by Anonymous



Series: Simon's THB fic [2]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A poem for the lads
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Series: Simon's THB fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	POV Scripps? Posner?

**Author's Note:**

> A poem for you! I wrote this quite a while ago but have since edited it. 
> 
> The idea is that if read from the top downwards, it's Scripps' POV, and if read from the bottom upwards it's Posner's POV. It was my first time trying a poem like this and they're hard so?? Please be nice
> 
> \- Sam/Simon

Finally over waiting for him,  
I could now enjoy the duet.  
\- Beautiful.  
Not unlike the hands, flying effortlessly along the keys.  
That boy was handsome,  
The ego with the black hair,  
(Wasn't the one).  
\- The boy with the blond hair, smiling  
from the start.  
He'd seen me  
Not Scripps,  
A partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Kudos and comments make my day:)


End file.
